Wolfram's Lesson
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Gunter was leaving for some ruckuses inside the border, what happen when Wolfram was the one to cover his duty for Yuuri's study? He sure have a new way to make Yuuri spell his name in the right order, M, Yuuram Wolfyuu R&R XD


_**Disclaimer : **I don't own Maruma! __This story is mine and mine only! Dedicated for those yuuram wolfyuu lovers LOL_

_**A/N : **__I wonder if some of you ever think about this, but really, I got the idea when I saw the picture about Wolfram scattered with books, facing away from Yuuri who was grabbing his shoulder. That's for the books, but the rest I have no idea how it came inside my mind XD I think I really need to post this… don't laugh at how stupid or whatever, okay? XD_

I put the link of the image in my profile :D you can go there if you want to :D

**_Special thanks to Sakuramar who was helping me with my grammar XD Thank you honeyy... sooo much! LOL!!_**

_**One Day Lesson with Wolfram**_

Yuuri groaned, he was tired of signing the papers that Günter had given him. Not only that, Gwendal was also giving him long lectures about the Shinmakoku's tax and demand, giving him a headache. And if he was not wrong he had another lesson with Günter again this afternoon, to learn how to read and write in Shinmakoku's language. He sighed heavily. This day he hadn't even seen Greta, his adopted daughter. How he wished she was there to cheer him up. He startled when the door suddenly opened. He saw Gwendal staring at him, making him fear for his life, and he quickly took another paper from the piles and signed it.

"I'm almost done." Yuuri said as he signed another paper.

"Of course, you should have…" he said and walked towards him.

Wolfram walked inside the room and saw Yuuri sitting on the desk signing the papers, he sighed. He thought he had finished already. The wimp must be too lazy to sign the papers all by himself, he thought.

"Yuuri, you haven't finished that yet? Greta was asking for you to come and play with her, wimp!" Wolfram said, walking toward him.

"Oohhh, give me a break, Wolfram… After this, I'm going to have a lesson with Günter… And don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri glared at him.

Now his fiancée was shouting at him. This day was becoming soooo tiring for him, he imagined going back to earth and playing baseball with his team, it would be heaven for him.

"Well, I suppose this kind of works does not suit me. Gwendal is more suited for…"

Yuuri shrieked as he received Gwendal's glared. He had totally forgotten Gwendal was there, because he was silent all the time.

Wolfram snorted. His oldest brother was enough to make his fiancée afraid only by his glare.

Suddenly they heard a loud whining from outside. That voice was no other than his tutor's voice. Günter was running towards Yuuri with teary eyes.

"HEIKAAAA…" Günter whined.

"Günter? What… errr… don't tell me I'm late for my lesson." Yuuri said, trying to make him calm down.

"Forgive me for my attitude, Your Majesty… I'm here to announce you that I'm not going to be here for your reading lesson… because… I have to go patrol for some times across the border."

Yuuri stared at him surprised, deep inside his heart he was jumping in joy, but he tried to control his happiness.

"Huh? Why? I mean what happen out there that you have to go on patrol? Did something bad happen? Its not even usual for you to go on patrol by yourself." Yuuri asked, hoping that he could also go outside and see what's going on. He was tired of being locked in the room for almost the whole day.

"Well, it's just some mobsters who were trying to get into the border and cause some bad actions, I only need to cover the soldiers that just passed the training, to watch over them." Günter said.

"So there will be no lesson today? Can I also go outside?" Yuuri asked.

"Wimp! The King can't go outside so easily like that! Do you want to get killed?" Wolfram shouted.

Gwendal sighed, shaking his head by the Maou's attitude.

"Wolfram was right, Heika. You can't go outside. And for your lesson, I will ask someone to cover me for you." Günter said.

Yuuri groaned but Günter smiled happily.

"I understand that Heika wants to be taught by me, but I have to go Heika. Don't worry, we'll have another lesson coming tomorrow"

That words really made Yuuri wince.

"And who is going to teach me?" Yuuri asked.

"Ooh that's..." before Günter could finished his sentence Wolfram shouted.

"ME! It's me who is going to teach him!" Wolfram said. Yuuri and Günter looked at Wolfram.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded; no way was he going to let Yuuri got together with his half-big brother, just the two of them alone in one room. NO WAY!

"But, I've told Conrad to cover Heika's lesson since he was not busy, besides, don't you have to train your soldiers?" Günter said.

"Well, I could ask them to train by themselves, it is not the first time I've left them to train alone anyway… So, Yuuri, I'm going to teach you!" he pointed his thumb to himself proudly. Yuuri stared at him tiredly.

'_Great, this is not my day…'_ he thought. He was hoping that Wolfram didn't loose his patient over him.

* * *

Conrad walked toward the room and saw Wolfram and Yuuri scrambled on the books in front of them. He smiled, seeing his Godson and his little brother fighting against each other, he could hear Wolfram calling Yuuri a wimp again. He walked away from the room to let both of them have more time together.

"Yuuri, that's wrongly spelled!" Wolfram said.

"What? Again? But you said this is how I should spell it!" Yuuri said.

"Geezz… What kind of fiancée are you? You can't even spell my name with the right letters!" Wolfram said, snatched the feather pen from Yuuri's hand.

"This is how you spell 'A'!, got it?" Wolfram gave the feather pen back to Yuuri for him to write it once again. Yuuri thought about the words in his mind.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld… Gwendal von Voltaire… Günter von Kleist…" Yuuri muttered the words then wrote it down.

"Wrong again! 'G' for Günter and 'G' for Gwendal are different! What did Günter teach you anyway?" Wolfram said.

Yuuri groaned.

"How about Conrad? And Celie-sama?" Yuuri said and write their name on the paper.

"Conrad Weller… (_Surprisingly right, which made Wolfram's eyebrow twitch because of that, Yuuri quickly write the ex-Maou's name before his fiancé explode_) Cecilie von Spitz-…"

"WROOONGG!!" Wolfram yelled at him even before Yuuri finished writing the full name, making him jump in surprise.

"How come you are able to write Sir Weller's name right while the others wrong? You even spell your fiancee's name wrong! You cheater!" Wolfram shouted at him.

"Hey, you shouldn't mad at me just because of that! Wait, Wolfram!" he started to ran away as Wolfram chased him.

Yuuri took a thick book and covered his face with it when Wolfram launched him a fist, which ended up hitting the book. The effect made Yuuri move back off a little, but instead of moving away, he bumped into the rack behind him. That caused the rack to shake a little and then the books started to fell down all over them.

"Watch out!" Wolfram shouted, tried to push him away.

But then he realized that it was too late, all he could do now was protect the wimp from the falling books, which were entirely the King's fault. He quickly jumped onto Yuuri and pushed him down.

Both tumbled to the floor with the books falling over them. Yuuri winced when he hit the hard floor, but the books weren't directly hitting him because of Wolfram. He looked up to see the blond who was rubbing the back of his head as he slowly sat up. Yuuri blinked when he saw his figure. Cute as usual. Yuuri grinned at him, Wolfram noticed and scowled.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked. Yuuri shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing. I just thought that you are cute." Yuuri said, chuckling when he noticed Wolfram's face turn crimson. He huffed at him and shook his head.

"I can't believe you said that, come on. Lets get back to study." Wolfram said as he tried to sat up between the pile of books.

Yuuri slowly sat up and grabbed Wolfram's wrist. Wolfram eyes widened when he noticed, he shoot him a glare.

"Wimp, what are you trying to do?" he knew it was a stupid question since he'd noticed Yuuri's darkening eyes.

Wolfram tried to let go of his wrist but the gripped was too tight for him to even release it. He gasped softly when Yuuri pulled him down to him and inhaled his scent. He sighed softly in his embrace, Wolfram smiled as he felt the warmth from the young King. Yuuri pushed him away a little, making Wolfram looked up at him. The smiled on the double black Maou's face made Wolfram turn into puddle; he could felt his warm breath against his lips. He leaned forward to kiss him, but Yuuri pulled back just in time. Wolfram groaned.

"Yuuri…" he muttered irritated. Yuuri only grinned at him.

"You said we should go back to study." Yuuri said innocently. Wolfram growled.

"Wimp! Finish what you started!" Wolfram said.

Yuuri laughed at him. He circled his arms around his neck and made him lean down, kissing his lips lovingly. Wolfram shut his eyes, enjoying the soft kiss his King was giving him, but soon it's turned into a passionate kiss as they both started craving for more taste of each other. As Wolfram pushed Yuuri onto the book shelf behind him Wolfram bit his bottom lip softly, making Yuuri moan in return. Yuuri whimpered when his tongue met his. The tongue battle continued for about minutes when they both decided to break apart and fill their lungs with air. Yuuri gasped, leaning backward on the bookshelf though his eyes were on Wolfram's. The wolf smiled cheerfully at him.

"Tell me, how did it turn like this?" Yuuri asked shyly. Wolfram snorted.

"Look at the books that are scattered on the floor wimp. Whose fault was it?" Wolfram said, looking down on the books around them.

Just when Yuuri was about to say something, the door cracked opened wider by Conrad who's back from his task to check on both of them. Both looked up, a bit flustered about what they had done, though they wouldn't mind if Conrad knew.

Conrad frowned when he saw the two of them sitting on the floor, surrounded by books. He shook his head, smiling.

"Wolfram, I believe you have to be more patient with Yuuri." Conrad said.

Yuuri looked down blushing as Wolfram was about to burst out laughing. Conrad only gave them another smile before he disappeared behind the door, closing it softly. And then the second later Wolfram laughed out loud. Yuuri glared at him.

"Shut up! Don't laugh!" he said, face all red. Wolfram chuckled, brushing his tears off.

"What are you laughing about anyway?" Yuuri mumbled. Wolfram smirked at him.

"He was talking as if the wimp is still a virgin." Wolfram said.

"Conrad probably doesn't mean it that way!" Yuuri said. Wolfram shook his head.

"Who knows… Now, why don't we go back to study?" he asked.

Yuuri nodded, he was about to stand up when Wolfram pulled him down.

"What?!" he said annoyed when he fall down once again.

"Let's do it here!"

Yuuri looked at him questioning but gasped when Wolfram's hand on his zipper.

"Wolfram, you can't mean… that… in here?" Yuuri hissed when Wolfram pulled his zipper down.

"Well, Yuuri, if you can spell my name in a right order, I will give you a prize." Wolfram said, smirking. Yuuri groaned when his blond pulled out his dick.

"Oh, Wolf… Its… how can I… spell it right if you are…"

Wolfram moved closer to him, whispering to his ear.

"Don't you want to get your present? Now, spell it right for your sake…" Wolfram whispered softly, licking his earlobe.

That did it. Yuuri moaned, he felt himself getting harder by Wolfram's sweet words. The blond touched his hardened length so lightly that it was a tease, he wanted it to be touched firmly. Yuuri started to squirm, grunting. Wolfram only chuckled as he bended down.

"Spell it right, and I will give you what you want." he said.

Yuuri moaned again when his fiancé flicked the tip of his erection.

"Ooh… Umm.. W-"

Wolfram nodded at him, staring down on Yuuri's precious one. How he wanted to put it inside his mouth, lick his pre-cum, but not yet. Not until Yuuri finished spelling his name in the right order.

"Uhh O- L ahh… Wolfram…" he groaned when Wolfram rubbed him gently. His face flushed in desire. How he wanted him to make it feel more blissfully. Deciding to spell his fiancé's name in the right order right away, Yuuri bit his lip hard. He closed his eyes remembering each word that he had learned. He slowly opened his eyes to see the blond had leaned further to his lower part. Yuuri eyes widened.

"F- uggh" he started to trembled when Wolfram's wet tongue licked the tip gently.

"Aahh… R- E eh I mean… aann Wolfram… can't you do it more…" he grunted, pushed the back of his head on the bookshelf. His fiancé was teasing him.

Wolfram let his tongue ran along his shaft lightly again, almost not touching it. He could feel it twitch in anticipation. He chuckled when he heard Yuuri's plea.

"You spell it wrong, wimp." Wolfram said, tucked his tongue out when he looked up to Yuuri who was now breathing hard, face flushing with eyes half opened.

Yuuri slowly bought his head to look at Wolfram. He smirked at him.

"You are definitely going to pay for this." Yuuri said. Wolfram nodded, smirking.

"Okay, let's see about that later. Now, continue…" Wolfram said, watching his lover took a depth breathe before continuing his spells.

"A" he said, winced when Wolfram squeezed him a little.

He felt him being licked again, gasped softly but forced himself to concentrate. Just 2 more until he finished, Wolfram had to give him applause for being able to spell it right while he was being ravished by the blond.

"M… and … andd…" Yuuri moaned almost out loud when Wolfram licked him forcefully.

"Uh..!" he shouted, his body became tense as he had to lean down when Wolfram took him inside his mouth. He closed his eyes tight, satisfied when finally the wolf had taken him. Wolfram let his tongue pushed his member out from his mouth, he licked his lips harshly.

"How do you say it?" Wolfram asked him, smiling as he stared at Yuuri's reddish member.

Yuuri grunted, wanting him swallow him again, he quickly opened his mouth to say his lover's name.

"Wolfram." he said voice trembling, he stared down on Wolfram who had took him inside his mouth again before saying

"You got your present, wimp" and he bobbed his head up and down his length.

Yuuri's breath became harsher as he felt he almost come after all the teasing that Wolfram had given him. Yuuri grunted, squirming to make himself come right into Wolfram's mouth. He bucked forward to make him shallow him more. Just as the blond bit him softly, nibbling it, Yuuri jerked, let out a high pitched moaned, feeling himself bust out, shooting a warm white substance inside his fiancé's mouth. The moaned followed by his fiancé shortly.

"Wolfram…" he muttered softly, feeling himself twitching as he finished shooting. Wolfram had shallow almost whole experimentally. The blonde let go of the King's member and licked his lips tastily.

"Congrats." Wolfram said, smirking at him. Yuuri only grunted with a half-laugh.

"Ooh God. Wolfram, you are crazy" he said, leaning back to the bookshelf. Wolfram pulled his arousal back to its place inside Yuuri's normal underwear, after that pulled up his zipper. He patted it softly, laughing.

"Well, you can remember how to spell my name right now didn't you? You will remember it forever, wimp."

Yuuri shook his head.

"We are lucky that Conrad left." Yuuri said, half smiling.

His fiancé was really crazy. Doing something like that in the study room, weew… Imagine if Günter came inside and caught both of them in that stance. He would have definitely faint because of losing blood from his nosebleed. Yuuri snorted at that thought. He looked over to Wolfram who sat in front of him doing nothing. Just then Yuuri noticed that the blond had not been touched yet, he smiled, he pulled the blonde in his embrace, he whispered softly on his ear.

"Wolfram, let's return the favor shall we?" Yuuri said.

Wolfram whimpered slightly as Yuuri's hand experimentally moved down to the bulge in his pants. He pulled away.

"Don't need to…" Wolfram said. Yuuri blinked at him.

"And why is it?"

"hh… I've already come…" he muttered, looking away from Yuuri, embarrassed. Yuuri stared at him disbelief.

"Really?"

Wolfram's face in flame.

"Just by touching me?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded slowly. Yuuri then laughed out loud. Wolfram glared at him.

"Don't laugh, wimp!" he shouted but then yelped when Yuuri pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you come 1 more time than me, right?"

Wolfram gasped.

"No!!" he gasped harshly when Yuuri squeezed him.

"Yuuri…!" he felt Yuuri's hand move on his waistband and run inside to grab his manhood.

Yuuri grinned, he felt the tip of his fiancée's arousal had become wet; it would be easier to tease him like this. He touched the tip almost forcefully, Wolfram's head pressed against Yuuri's shoulder moaning loudly. Yuuri leaned to him and kissed him on the lips to prevent him from moaning too loud. The blonds' voice was muffled as his King kissed him but he leaned into the kiss. Both kissed messily and grunted as Yuuri hand worked on him faster, making the blond move along the strokes that Yuuri gave.

Wolfram gasped when Yuuri worked on the slit, he broke the kiss and bit his lips as his head flung backwards. Moaning in enjoyment, Wolfram clutched on Yuuri's sleeve, feeling that he was going to come anytime soon. When Yuuri attacked his neck, Wolfram groaned, feeling himself getting over the edge, he gasped sharply and bucked his hips with another grunt as he finally came into Yuuri's hands. Yuuri pulled his trembling fiancé closer to prevent him from falling as Wolfram rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes, trying to calm his breath down.

After a few minutes, Wolfram sighed in Yuuri's embrace, looking up to him while his head still rested on his shoulder. He hissed when the double black pulled his hand out from his crotch. He watched Yuuri as he brought his hand up licked Wolfram's cum, Wolfram stared at him with half lidded eyes, blushing at Yuuri's act. Then moaned when Yuuri turned his head to kiss him on the lips, Wolfram could taste his own semen as he kissed back. Both of them broke the kiss and Yuuri chuckled when Wolfram pouted.

"Wimp… I'm tired. Let's head to our chamber…" he muttered. Yuuri looked at the books that still scattered in the floor.

"What about my studies?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"And since when you cared about your studies?! I'm too tired to teach you now, besides, you have been able to spell my name right anyway… Come on." Wolfram said as he stood up, offering his hand for his fiancée to stand up. Yuuri took his hand and grinned at him.

"Yeah, lets go…" he said before kissing him again as the blond responded to him.

After they broke the kiss, Yuuri pulled Wolfram's hand and lead him outside the room. He almost toppled when he stepped on something slick, Wolfram pulled his hand and breathed in relief when Yuuri did not fall down. They both looked down to found Günter laying on the floor unconscious. Wolfram scowled as Yuuri laughed nervously.

"Hmph! That's should teach him to knock before entering!" he said, walking over to the silver haired man. Yuuri walked over to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Should we call Gisela or someone else?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram shook his head and walked passed him.

"Naah, just leave him be…" Wolfram said as he walked heading to his and Yuuri's chamber. Yuuri only followed him close behind, eyes still trailed on is tutor.

The King and his fiancé walked back to their bedroom holding hands.

* * *

"Wo—wolf- Heika.. HEIKAAA!!"

"What's the matter, Gunter? Did something happen?" Conrad asked as he shook the lavender man awake.

"Conrad! Conrad, Heika and Wolfr-"

Conrad caught him before he hit the floor once again. He shook his head.

"_The two of them… really need a place to do such things, now I have to be the one to calm the tutor down from panicking like this…"_

_**Fin**_

_**LOL!!**__ Finished! Ehehhe I wonder if I'm some kind of a pervert or whatever, but I love writing this one, my first lemon, well actually not really first, wrote for a few, but then I deleted it because its unsatisfied, never really post it (Guess, that will make my first then? XE), and now, I really think I need to post this one heheehehe P please review, I reeeaally want to know what you guys think about this one XDD _


End file.
